Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
__NOEDITSECTION__ Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2010 | 2009 | 2008 | 2007 | 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #'Todas' las objeciones deben ser resueltas o anuladas para que los artículos sean declarados como destacados. Una vez que se tengan los votos a favor necesarios es importante revisar los comentarios y objeciones para asegurarse de que no haya más objeciones; en caso de que sí las haya, el artículo no podrá ser destacado hasta que éstas objeciones se resuelvan o el usuario objetor las anule. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Solamente los Inquisidores pueden añadir "Artículo Destacado" a los resultados de las nominaciones, añadir la plantilla a los artículos, y agregarlos a la lista de Artículos Destacados. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos República 500 *'Nominado por': Owen Stryker *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :WOW! Cuando pueda lo reviso. 22:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC) The Lord David Menace *Intro #"exclusive" #"la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico": lo mismo del otro artículo. Elimina el primer adjetivo y déjalo con el segundo, se ve mucho mejor. #Seguidamente hay muchos "fue" que pudieran sustituirse por "era" #"Fue allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convencido a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantenido un centro de mando escondido en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": muchos verbos en pasado incorrecto y hay ciertos detallitos que pudieras arreglar. "Era allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convenció a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantuvo un centro de mando oculto en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": quedó mejor, pero el fue en este caso estaba bien, cuando me refería a la sustitución hablaba del párrafo de arriba. #"alte ego" #"Mientras los Jedi eran distraídos con la batalla sobre el planeta": estaban #"el Capitán Dyne de Inteligencia localizó la guarida de Sidious, pero él y su equipo fueron asesinados": puedes mejorarla, pues se me hace la idea de que el asesinado fue Sidious y si recuerdo bien la novela no fue así. Quedó mejor, aunque... puede arreglarse un poquito más... #"separatista" debe ir capitalizado, puesto que es miembro de la Confederación. #"un exitoso ataque para secuestrar a Palpatine": no sé... puede volver a redactarse, se me hace muy confusa "un ataque con éxito para secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine": más confuso todavía : Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 10:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:51 8 may 2010 (UTC) -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Estoy haciendo correcciones al artículo para que pueda ser AD, y me encontré con la extraña traducción "Sector Embajador". La traducción más correcta es "Sector Embajadorial" (se escucha raro, pero sí existe esa palabra), pero no lo cambié por si acaso esa fuera la traducción oficial que aparece en la novela. Podría alguien que la tenga decirme si esa es la traducción que aparece?--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:34 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No conocía esa traducción porque leí esa novela en inglés, la busqué en el diccionario de Awardspace y no aparece. Es posible que haya sido una equivocación de Owen Stryker, aunque de todas formas creo que es más sensato moverlo a Sector Embajadorial. 21:45 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Segunda Batalla de Geonosis *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': IMPORTANTE: EL ARTÍCULO ESTÁ ACTUALMENTE BAJO AMPLIACIÓN, YA QUE ESTÁ CONSTANTEMENTE ACTUALIZADO EN LA WOOKIEEPEDIA. POR TANTO, LA NOMINACIÓN SE ENCUENTRA TEMPORALMENTE SUSPENDIDA. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:11 14 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Un gran evento de la serie, sería bienvenida una revisión. 19:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG hace lo que puede Preludio #''Amidala, quien anteriormente había estado comprometida en un romance con Clovis'': rebuscado. #''y logró conseguir una invitación de Clovis'': más bien, toda la frase es rebuscada. #''Al llevar a su esposo secreto ... Amidala viajó con Clovis.: como, si Amidala no llevara a Skywalker no viajaría? #''proyectos de hologramas: proyecto'r'. #''que una invasión a gran escala sería necesaria'': quedaría mejor al revés, que sería necesaria una invasión a gran escala. #''Basados en inteligencia que habían recibido'': no se si eran muy inteligentes o no, confuso. #''pero Skywalker creía'': con la estructura de la frase no hace falta el pero. La batalla #''y usar la nave caída para cubrirse de los artilleros geonosianos cercanos y cañones bláster.: ??? #''el Pesadilla Separatista: la ::Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que en varios textos españoles es común decir que los nombres de barcos (en este caso naves) son femeninos, pero también se aceptan escritos en masculino. Ejemplos: el Mainflower, el mismo Malevolence, a diferencia de textos en que se usa el artículo femenino, como la Niña, la Pinta, la Santa María, la Balandra Isabel, etc. Con los nombres de embarcaciones se acostumbra dejarlos en masculino aunque tengan nombres femeninos. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Ejemplos más propios de SW, el Quimera y no la Quimera, el Tranquilidad y no la Tranquilidad, el Hoja de Dorin y no la Hoja de Dorin, etc. 12:42 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::De acuerdo. 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) #''debido al peligro imponente de los Separatistas'': ¿peligro impotente? ::No impotente sino imponente, aunque viéndolo bien pudiera cambiarse, lo haré en cuanto pueda. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Lo leí mal :) 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) #''y patinó por la tierra'': patinar no queda muy bien. #''Con reslto de sus tropas continuando'': ?? #''Como sus lados estaban defendiendo todos los lados'': ?? #''Cody llevó a los caminantes AT-TE en su marcha a través del escudo y concentraron el fuego de los caminantes en las estaciones de artillería'': sustituye el segundo caminante por un sinónimo. #''Las catacumbas debajo de la fábrica servían'': "servirían" #''Los Jedi pusieron su plan en moción'': confuso #''Cuando recibió información de la presencia de las dos Jedi por parte del espía geonosiano, Poggle y TX-21 llevaron personalmente un escuadrón de guerreros geonosianos y un super tanque para recibir a sus intrusas'': Toda la frase no me gusta. #''habían colocado y activado las bombas de las lecturas'': por las lecturas... Por cierto, mira esto: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Second_Battle_of_Geonosis&diff=3163889&oldid=3151375 creo que te interesará. #''La retirada de los soldados clones convenció a los tanques en el paso'': ??? No se entiende. #''hacia el abismo debajo'': el debajo no hace falta el debajo #''antes de lanzar el gusano de muestra de Kenobi fuera de su mano y aplastarlo con su bota'': confuso #''hulleron de la cueva con el Poggle capturado'': no hace falta el el Consecuencias #''sus fábricas de droides ya no siguieran fortificando las líneas de tropas de la Confederación'': no me gusta lo de fortificando #''si cualquier inteligencia Separatista útil debía obtenerse de él.: confuso. ''Otros #Azulea la categoría Invasiones. #¿Escaramuza en TB-73 no sería mejor Escaramuza en el TB-73? :CODY RULES! Aunque sí me interesa, lo cambiaré lo antes posible. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. 20:01 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Falta una. 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Listo. 16:35 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, corregido. 13:33 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :Me he tomado la libertad de corregir una cosa, y voto a favor. 21:11 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Ozzik Sturn *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' :Increíble, no encontré ni una falta ni ningún error. O corregí mal o lo has revisado con lupa. *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Suu Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera parte del especial The Deserter. Se que faltan los archivos de sonido, pero tengo problemas con el ordenador (lo formateé ayer y aún lo estoy configurando a mi gusto). *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Lord David está de acuerdo con Cut Lawquane Referencia #''se produzco'': ??: pudiste haber puesto "se produjo", pero en fin... #"la edad que figura": confuso Intro #"en el planeta del Borde Exterior Saleucami": quedaría mejor planeta Saleucami, del Borde Exterior #"La guerra convirtió finalmente Saleucami en un campo de batalla": confuso #"General Grievousde" :??? #"varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permita utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567": ?? "varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permitiera utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567.": quedaría mejor pidieron a Suu que les permitiera usar su casa para... #"que el capitán se tumbara en el granero de la granja": se tumbara??? Continuará Vida en familia #"nativa": originaria #"mundo del Borde Exterior Saleucami": es mejor mundo de Saleucami del Borde Exterior "mundo Saleucami": mundo de Saleucami. Mira los ejemplos reales: No es "mundo Tierra", más correcto sería en todo caso "mundo de La Tierra" #"Alrededor del tiempo de la Crisis Separatista": muy confuso #Otra vez lo de Saleucami #"poseían y explotaban": pasado incorrecto #"caza": cacería #"cuando la caza del Comandante Supremo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el General Grievous, los llevó al planeta": confuso "la guerra llegó a Saleucami, cuando el general": la coma después de Saleucami es innecesaria Continuará :Corregido. 13:49 19 jul 2010 (UTC) La visita del capitán #"Durante la búsqueda de la República del General Confederado": confuso "Durante la búsqueda por parte de la República del General Confederado": más confuso todavía "Durante la búsqueda del General Confederado": pero quién lo buscaba? Quedaría mejor algo así Durante el periodo en que la República estaba buscando a Grievous..., en "periodo" puedes enlazar tiempo #"aproximándose a la casa": a su casa #"su capitán había sido gravemente herido durante su búsqueda de Grievous": confuso había quedado herido #"llevaran a su capitán a su granero": muchos su para Suu, se ve muy confuso. llevaran al capitán a su granero es mucho mejor, más sencillo, y corto. #"curiosidad acerca de los soldados": más correcto es por los soldados :Corregido, y con archivos de sonido. 14:25 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan unas cuantas. 14:50 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #"Jekk y Shaeeah, que tenían curiosidad por los soldados, interrumpieron a Suu": Jekk y Shaeeah interrumpieron a Suu porque tenían curiosidad por los soldados. #"Acompañando a sus hijos de vuelta a casa, Suu les pidió que se quedaran dentro de la casa": Suu acompañó a sus hijos de vuelta a su casa, y les pidió que se quedaran adentro. #"sobre que deberían hacer a continuación": lo que deberían hacer... "lo que deberían" lo que debían #"Los clones detuvieron su conversación": rebuscado #"Después de que se hiciera de noche en Saleucami": sé que así lo tiene la Wookiee, pero volvamos a la realidad un segundo... En todo el planeta no se va a hacer de noche obvio que sólo en regiones y será pues en esa parte donde estaban no en todo el mundo. Quien sabe de qué tamaño es Saleucami, quizá del de la Tierra o más grande. "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la finca": la finca tiene cielo? Vaya, entonces Cut no solamente es clon sino también debe ser un mago "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la región del planeta donde se encontraba la finca": solamente decir esa región del planeta es suficiente. #"enfrontó" :No se a que te refieres. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ah no? Enfrontémonos entonces jeje. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Jaja, cuando quieras. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Sí, perfecto pero... y entonces? 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #"los dos hombres intercambiaron duras palabras en relación con la deserción del granjero del Gran Ejército": un poco confuso, pudiera mejorarse "del granjero del Gran Ejército": ??? O sea que la República tenía soldados clon y también granjeros clon? #"se lanzaron a saludar a Cut": ?? "enérgicamente a Cut" cutfuso #"su decisión fue aceptada por Cut": su esposo aceptó su decisión #"que creía firmemente": ya que creía firmemente... #"vió": ??? :Corregido. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan varias. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Corregido. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Quedan poquitas, cuando estén corregidas continuaré revisando. 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Bueno, me tomé la molestia de arreglar los pocos errores que quedaban y voto a favor... Una cosa que noté brevemente, me di cuenta de varios errores de cosas básicas que sería bueno que tomaras en cuenta. Por ejemplo, no es enfrontó sino enfrentó. Los monosílabos como "vio" y "dio" no van acentuados, te he mencionado en numerosas ocasiones que "solo" debe llevar tilde cuando se trata de un sinónimo de solamente, y tal vez el peor de todos fue un "y informara". Por favor te pido que esto lo tomes en cuenta, pues sonaspectos minúsculas y que a excepción de esto el artículo estaba muy bien escrito. 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cosas del bilingüismo... lo de vió, dió, enfontó, etc. me pasa porque las normas de acentuación en catalán son justamente al revés que en castellano, en catalán las "y" no se cambian por "e" (de hecho se escriben con "i" latina siempre)... y así podría continuar mucho. Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo jeje. Lo intento, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo... mira que me gusta escribir (siempre gano los concursos de la escuela... en catalán) pero hago faltas que pueden ser consideradas básicas pero que son debidas a eso... no es que yo haga muchas faltas (en catalán puedo escribir cinco páginas seguidas a mano sin corrector ni nada sin una sola falta). Por cierto, me has recordado a mi profesora de castellano (siempre me critica mi acento catalán de pueblo que KSK y Zeist Antilles deben saber y sobre todo el clásico seseo catalán). 15:12 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oye, discúlpame pero yo nunca hice referencia a tu lengua de origen... y por supuesto no tengo ni la moral ni la razón para criticarte ni a tu acento... Por favor un poquito más de respeto en ese sentido. 19:53 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jaja, solo estaba justificando mis errores... a veces me pasa, digo de todo menos lo que quiero decir. 12:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Bodo Baas *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Un venerable personaje de un gran cómic *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # # Jedabak *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Veamos que puede hacer Darth Zerg *'Introducción' #En la cita, Yo soy Bodo Baas, para servirte. Suena un poco extraño, podría ser cambiado por a tu servicio. #Enlace en rojo. *'Vida como Jedi' #"Un krevaaki, Bodo Baas fue un descendiente del Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas." Se vería mejor "Bodo Baas, un krevaaki, fue descendiente..." #"Baas integró un grupo". "Baas se integró a un grupo" o "Baas era parte de un grupo". *'Personalidad y rasgos' #"... persona lo demasiado cerca del lado oscuro..." "... persona demasiado cerca del lado oscuro..." La mayoría son errores pequeños, hice todo lo que pude :P. Saludos. 14:29 10 jul 2010 (UTC) :Listo. Gracias por revisar y comentar. 14:46 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Jedabak vuelve *''Intro'' #"Viviendo con un grupo de Jedi": gerundio #"durante el 600 ABY": en el 600 #"fracasasó" #"El holocrón, posteriormente,": Posteriormente, el holocrón *''Infobox'' #Color de pelo: "no tiene" es en tiempo presente. Mejor Ninguno o no aplicable o algo así. ::He puesto "no aplicable" porque ninguno como color implica que sí tiene pelo. 23:11 25 abr 2011 (UTC) *''Vida como un Jedi'' #"un maestro que vivió aproximadamente desde el 1.000 ABY": suena muy raro eso de vivir aproximadamente desde un año específico #"aparecería en la forma de Baas": aparecía #"siguiendo los años de planificación y preparaciones, a ese mundo para convencerlos": confuso, comas en lugares inadecuados, hay que reestructurar la frase ::Me ha costado un poco pero he logrado reestructurarla. 23:11 25 abr 2011 (UTC) ::La frase no quedó bien, pero ya la arreglé.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:54 4 ene 2012 (UTC) #"no se reunirían con el grupo diplomático": reunieron #"acordaran": acordaron #"y Baas no logró convencerlo de unir sus fuerzas y el resultado fue el mismo": dos y'' #matukai": Matukai ::Como en este caso se hablaba de un individuo en específico y no de la organización pensé colocarlo así, pero sería algo que ya hemos discutido bastante. 23:11 25 abr 2011 (UTC) '''Continuará' Corregido. 23:11 25 abr 2011 (UTC) *''Guardián del holocrón'' #"Baas vivió por casi seiscientos años después": vivió 600 años más #"volviéndose un Jedi famoso": se volvió. Los gerundios en inglés no son siempre gerundios en español, veo que te has confundido con esto en varias ocasiones ::Mi conocimiento de la gramática del inglés me lo he infundado yo a mí mismo más que el sitio donde lo estudié, por lo tanto, con el tiempo aprendo cosas nuevas y las internalizo y aplico de mejor manera que antes. Este artículo es de hace como un año, así que no te preocupes ;) #"advirtiéndoles": pues les advertían, ya que les advertían #"Para esa época": en ese entonces #"y después de asesinarlo, Palpatine obtuvo control sobre él, aunque no logró llegar a los niveles más profundos, que sólo podían ser accedidos por poderosos Maestros Jedi dedicados a la luz": muchas comas, sería conveniente un punto y coma por ahí. Además, es control sobre éste, porque el holocrón no es una persona #"hermano, Luke Skywalker": sin coma #"Tedryn, y la mujer habló con Baas": sin coma y ella #"el holocrón prevaleció como recurso en el que confiaba": quedaría mejor 'un recurso valioso', 'uno de sus recursos más importantes' o algo así #"buscando nuevos Jedi reclutas": reclutar nuevos Jedi #"consultó con el holocrón" al holocrón #"desierto mundo Jedi de Ossus": mundo Jedi abandonado #"uno de sus pupilos": Tionne es mujer -> el femenino es 'pupila' ::Claro, pero no todos sus pupilos eran mujeres. :Cierto, aunque es correcto poner 'una de sus pupilas' para que el artículo y el adjetivo queden con el mismo género. Tacho la objeción porque de todas formas es entendible como está, aunque (para mi) se ve raro.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:52 7 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Bueno, para mí se ve muy raro lo de mientras fueron y vinieron #"Estación Exis" debe estar enlazado #"empezó a atacar a los estudiantes durante el año 11 DBY": atacó a los estudiantes en el 11 #"Gran Guerra Sith que había llevado": provocado #"Poco después, el espíritu de Kun": sin coma Continuará Ahí está. Mis disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta de que ya habías corregido las objeciones anteriores el mismo día que las había mencionado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:54 4 ene 2012 (UTC) ::No hay qué disculpar ;) corregido. :Falta una pequeñísima objeción, y además: *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"era consciente de la forma en que los Jedi hacían uso de sus poderes": más bien 'se preocupaba', 'le interesaba', prestaba especial atención' o algo así #"búsqueda del poder, con el fin": sin coma #"era un buen aspecto en un pupilo": 'una bueña señal', 'un buen prospecto', 'algo bueno' #"también portaba consigo": llevaba, conllevaba #"Baas mantuvo alejadas las enseñanzas avanzadas de los estudiantes que no estaban preparados": frase algo confusa "Baas ocultó las enseñanzas de mayor complejidad a los estudiantes menos periciosos": quedó muy bien, pero 'periciosos' se me hace muy rebuscado, mejor 'avanzados' #"de la misma forma como discutió ": 'así como comentó' No corregida, pero quedó bien con el resto de la frase #"en la naturaleza del dolor": sobre la naturaleza, acerca de la naturaleza #"Baas podía adivinar": evaluar, averiguar, descubrir, darse cuenta de, etc #"sectas similares a los Zeison Sha": sectas como los ZS #"sobre la filosofía": sobre filosofía *''Poderes de la Fuerza'' #"preveía eventos que tenían lugar mucho después de su muerte": que ocurrirían *''Entre bastidores'' #Faltan la mayoría de las referencias #"que originalmente sería incorporado en Star Wars Gamer antes de que la revista fuera cancelada": que iba a aparecer en SWG, pero la revista fue cancelada ::Corregido. En la Wookieepedia, la sección de behind the scenes no tiene referencias... por qué habría de tenerlas aquí? ::Porque también es un artículo viejo en la Wookiee, y ahora los FAs tienen que tener referencias en todas partes. Es una objeción que hemos tenido aquí algunas veces y siempre se ha resuelto, principalmente porque la información es 'auto-referenciable'. Y aunque esto no fuera cierto, si podemos ser un poco mejores que ellos en algo, pues adelante.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:52 7 ene 2012 (UTC) ::OK; corregido. ::Algunas referencias están mal, pues citan el párrafo completo cuando sólo son referencias de una frase. Por ejemplo, en el tercer párrafo no hay referencia a Ultimate Alien Anthology, y en el último se mencionan varias fuentes pero sólo se cita una. Esta es la última objeción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 8 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Corregido. :Muy bien, ya es AD.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:44 12 ene 2012 (UTC) ''Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Es traducción oficial del doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Me parece que debería ser cambiado el título por 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith', que es una traducción más extendida. Incluso aquí en la wiki, hay cientos de enlaces a 'Señor Oscuro de los Sith', unos pocos a 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith' y otros tantos a 'Dama Oscura de los Sith'. Nótese que las dos redirecciones son una variante de la misma cosa, con "los Sith" perfectamente determinado para referirse a una organización plural. De hecho, hace ya mucho tiempo se corrigieron algunos enlaces en diversos artículos como "Señor Oscuro del Sith", también traducciones oficiales, para unificar el término a su versión más correcta. 'Señores Oscuros de Sith' me parece tan incorrecto como 'Maestro de Jedi', también traducción oficial pero afortunadamente casi desconocida, o incluso el lamentable 'Guerra de Sith'.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:29 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::"Señor Oscuro de los Sith" sólo lo he visto en el doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía, pero en la misma, cuando se habla en plural, se dice de Sith mas no de los Sith. ¿No sería lo mismo decir Señores Oscuros de Sith a Tribu Perdida de Sith? Sí lo es, véase los ejemplos en inglés. Dark Lords of the Sith, The Lost Tribe of the Sith. 23:39 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo con Jedabak en este término. Aún siendo traducción oficial (que no estoy muy seguro que sea correcta), creo que lo más conveniente es unificar con las traducciones ya existentes y consensuadas. Por supuesto siempre se puede poner la referencia cómo traducción oficial dentro del artículo y con su nota al pie correspondiente. The Lost Tribe of the Sith desde mi punto de vista debería ser igualmente "La Tribu perdida de los Sith" siempre y cuando refiera a "La" tribu, es decir, una tribu concreta; si se refiriese a una tribu generica de la especia sith perdida debería ser "Tribu perdida de sith". --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:34 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Acabo de visitar el artículo de Tribu Perdida de Sith, y en aquel caso el nombre en inglés es "Lost Tribe of Sith", refiriendose a Sith cómo organización. Por lo tanto puesto que aún no está cerrada la discusión de si las organizaciones deben ir en mayúscula o minúscula, es una traducción totalmente correcta. Sin embargo, el artículo presente utiliza el término "of the", por lo que debería ser necesariamente trasladado. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:40 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Ya está cambiado. Nótese lo siguiente: el artículo se refiere a los Señores Oscuros de la especie... Y también es necesario recordar que "nunca podrás sustituir una traducción correcta por otra igualmente correcta simplemente porque te guste una más que la otra" 16:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Pero no es correcta. Aunque ya lo hayas corregido, he aquí mi argumento. El problema es que Sith no es un artículo fácilmente pluralizable (no se dice Siths, aunque—horror!—en los primeros comics de Tales of the Jedi sí se les llamó así un par de veces), pero te lo voy a manejar de esta forma: Dices "el jefe de la policía", o "el rey de los bárbaros", no "el jefe de policía" o "el rey de bárbaros". En este caso "policía" y "bárbaros" son organizaciones no inherentes al individuo (nadie nace siendo policía, por ejemplo), pero vale también para cosas como "el príncipe de los orangutanes" o "la reina de las frutas". Incluso cambiando 'Sith' por 'Jedi': "Señores Oscuros de los Jedi" y no "Señores Oscuros de Jedi". No todas las traducciones son correctas, eso creo que lo sabemos todos. Sobre todo porque en muchas ocasiones los traductores no tienen ni idea de Star Wars y arruinan las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:43 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, ese argumento me ha convencido. De hecho, la razón principal por la que coloqué ese título es porque llegué a la conclusión de que al ser pluralse dejaba de esa forma, porque me sonaba extraño Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith... La única vez en que escuché esta traducción fue en el Episodio II cuando Yoda dice "Sólo el Señor Oscuro de Sith conoce nuestra debilidad. Si divulgamos esto al Senado, se multiplicarán nuestros adversarios", mientras que en una cita del Episodio III con el mismo reparto, Palpatine dice "Darth Plagueis era un Señor Oscuro de los Sith tan poderoso y tan sabio que podía influir sobre los midiclorianos y crear vida". Está cambiado y no pienso discutir más al respecto, por favor revisarlo si es posible. 20:55 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Disculpe, todo el mundo pero sería bueno que le echaran un ojito. 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Ranik Solusar *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Rápido y veloz *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Mighty Solusar! Intro #Faltó colocar el sexo #"fue disciplinado por sus acciones": un poco rebuscado, sugiero emplear un término más genérico :Pues la verdad no se me ocurre otra manera de decir and was disciplined for his actions, pues 'regañar' se me hace muy de un adulto llamándole la atención a un niño, además no se especifica de qué forma fue disciplinado (si lo hubieran castigado, regañado, enviado a un planeta lejano, obligado a regalar a su hijo, etc., sería más fácil).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Es precisamente por eso que las fuentes, sin importar lo sencillas que sean, deberían ser más específicas que generales. En un episodio de TCW, C-3PO revela que trabajó en el sistema Manacron, pero su función allí se desconoce por completo, esto es un ejemplo. #"lanzara al agente biológico trihexalon en la superficie de Geonosis": sé que dice depolying en el artículo original, pero ¿no sería mejor decir esparciera el agente biológico? Guerras Clónicas #"recientemente formado Gran Ejército de la República": recién formado suena más apropiado #"Mientras Windu y la mayor parte del equipo de ataque liberaron a Kenobi y dirigieron al recientemente formado Gran Ejército de la República en combate contra el ejército droide de la Confederación en la superficie del planeta, Solusar y sus compañeros continuaron luchando contra las fuerzas de Toth": o colocas mientras que, o cambias el pasado de los verbos por dirigían y continuaban :La acción del equipo de ataque marca un tiempo ('mientras que' o 'durante') y las acciones de Solusar son concurrentes, y aunque lo que comentas es técnicamente correcto, es posible conjugar dos verbos en pasado, en el mismo momento, con dos formas diferentes. Ejemplo: mientras Juan comía, Pedro estaba jugando: esto sirve para diferenciar 2 escenas/actos que, aunque ocurren al mismo tiempo, pasan en lugares diferentes, con personas diferentes y acciones diferentes. O sea, para separar una acción (Windu) de otra (Solusar), dándole a esta forma un realce a la última acción (la que nos interesa). Puedes poner mientras Juan comía, Pedro jugaba o mientras Juan estaba comiendo, Pedro estaba jugando, pero la forma que usé es una técnica para, digamos, hacer más dinámico el relato y resaltar que quien nos interesa es Pedro.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ::En todo caso la oración puede ser más precisa si es reemplazado el mientras. Yo propondría una alternativa como En el momento en que Windu... ::'Mientras' es una versión resumida de 'en el momento en que', por lo que a menos que el propósito sea incrementar el número de palabras, realmente no veo una razón para cambiarlo. La frase me parece correcta tal como está, aunque tal vez deberíamos consultar con otros usuarios para ver qué opinan.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Vuelvo a mi punto inicial, entonces coloca mientras que y todo acaba mucho más concreto... podemos consultarlo, pero yo pienso que la solución es muy clara. :::Voy a cambiarlo porque es la última objeción y así se aceleraría la nominación para pasar a otras. Sim embargo, yo pienso que es más correcto Mientras que Mientras que.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:52 7 ene 2012 (UTC) #"mientras Gallia pudo matar personalmente a Toth": mientras que Gallia :Cambié la frase para que no tuviera tantas comas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) La purga #"escapó con su vida": traducción literal del inglés, pero escapó con vida basta #"se instaló como Emperador Galáctico, y convirtió a la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico": ambos son títulos autónomos, pero no estoy de acuerdo en decir Galáctico dos veces, propongo se instaló como Emperador, y convirtió a la R en el primer Imperio Galáctico #"Kam después fue convencido para servir al Imperio": en la intro dices que fue obligado, pero aquí no pareciera... o será que fueron negociaciones agresivas? "fue obligado para servir al Imperio": obligado a'' :Cierto, se me escapó.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ''Personalidad y rasgos #"Cuando Solusar, un Maestro Jedi": sugiero reemplazarlo por Cuando el Maestro Jedi Solusar :Está de esa forma para resaltar que el hecho de que fuera un Maestro Jedi incrementaba la gravedad del asunto. Es como decir cuando Luis, un policía, fue atrapado robando: si Luis fuera un mecánico o doctor o cualquier otra cosa no llamaría tanto la atención, pero especificar que era policía hace que el lector tenga un juicio más específico al individuo y la acción. Es más, en este ejemplo particular sería más impactante (y más acorde con Solusar) que Luis fuera comandante de policía.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Poderes y habilidades #"Sus habilidades le permitieron escapar a la Orden 66": en español neutral vendría siendo escapar de la Orden 66 #"evadir la muerte en los primeros días de la Gran Purga Jedi": sugiero colocar durante Entre bastidores #"en personaje" :: ::Ya están cambiadas casi todas, las que no están comentadas y argumentadas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Corregí una y comenté una de tus observaciones. Jori Daragon *'Nominado por': Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': La vida de este perosnaje es muy interesante, espero que les guste *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :Sólo le he dado un vistazo, pero he encontrado muchos errores de redacción, sobre todo frases confusas y un incorrecto uso de las comas. También hay frases que no están adecuadamente traducidas y cuestiones de estilo, por ejemplo capitalizar hiperespacio y no capitalizar Maestro Jedi. Los errores son muchos para comentarlos aquí, por lo que el artículo completo debe ser modificado en su redacción para que la nominación tenga posibilidades de éxito.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:51 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Sriluur *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Atlas'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera nominación oficial del proyecto *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 16:20 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #Igual Je. 13:44 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Zombie de Korriban *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Cerebrooss, cereeebrooooss... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Obviamente la RAE no tiene ni idea de zombies. Propongo que se traslade nuevamente a "zombie", pues "zombi" es una simple "traducción" fonética de una palabra que, en sus zonas de origen de idioma español (República Dominicana—Haití no cuenta porque hablan francés) se dice y escribe "zombie".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Según Wikipedia: Zombi. Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. Real Academia Española (2005). Consultado el 25 de enero de 2010. «Debe evitarse en español la grafía zombie, que es la usada mayoritariamente en inglés, así como su plural zombies. 20:34 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :::¿Por fin? ¿Qué nombre coloco: Zombie o zombi? :::Pues yo te digo una cosa: el artículo tiene un error ortográfico en el título que tal como señala Obi-Wan LG en el extracto del Diccionario panhispánico debe ser evitado. Lo que ocurre es que la palabra tieneuna castellanización que es la que debe usarse por regla. Decir zombie no es del todo incorrecto pero más correcto es escribirlo en español porque por algo ese es el idioma de la wiki, y razón por la que existen castellanizaciones de otras palabras más sencillas como "bulevar" en vez de "boulevard", o "fútbol" en vez de "football". La verdad no veo el enredo.# 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David fue zombie alguna vez #Según la RAE, la palabra "zombie" no existe, por lo que debería ser cambiado a Zombi, la castellanización. #Falta la plantilla del proyecto en la discusión #Sería bueno azulear la fuente de la cita :Gracias por revisar, cuando tenga tiempo hago el artículo de la cita. 20:12 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nada, por cierto, el artículo tiene un error en las referencias. Es necesario corregirlo antes de empezar a revisarlo completo. 20:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Todo listo. 16:06 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Todavía queda lo del título. 23:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) #"nativos": originarios #"Padawans": en minúscula #Faltan cosas en el infobox :Espero y aspiro que todo ya esté listo... 13:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': ¿Otro más sin traducir? ¡Maldita sea! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado... 15:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ::¿Cuándo más o menos? 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Cut Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Quinta parte (y última) del especial The Deserter *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado. 17:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Lord David #"causando que se estrellara": lo que causó #"fue herido o muerto": el muerto puedes sustituirlo por asesinado, ya que después dices muerte #"conoció y se casó con una twi'lek llamada Suu": a quien conoció? conoció a una twi'lek llamada Suu y se casó con ella, pensé que era obvio #"quería evitar ser detectado por la República": no quería es mucho más sencillo y directo Hay una cosa que deberías agregar. La oración no me parece del todo convincente, ¿por qué Lawquane se fue a Saleucami para que no lo agarraran? Deberías poner algo como remoto planeta Saucami para que quede más claro. #"las tropas de la República estaban persiguiendo al General Confederad Grievous": fueron a perseguir #"unos droides comando serie BX, que estaban abandonados": la coma sobra #"y Rex partió de la granja de Lawquane el próximo día": antes dices Rex, sería bueno sustituirlo por el capitán, y al día siguiente #"el capitán clon": Rex #"Rex le dijo al ex soldado que no rebelaría la deserción de Cut": su deserción y revelaría #ex soldado clon": o sea que... no sólo dejó de ser soldado sino también clon? #"no rebelaríra su deserción": ahora Rex es rebelde? :Se que me ha quedado muy redundante, si me puedes ayudadar... 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Es sencillo, rebelar es alzarse, revelar es poner algo al descubierto. 15:28 4 sep 2010 (UTC) :Eso es de la intro solamente. Me gustaría que si pudieras revisaras Ozzik Sturn, Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith o Señores Oscuros de los Sith, que son cortos y dudo considerablemente que tengan errores. 23:30 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :Corregido menos la que te compento arriba. 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Me estoy haciendo un lio... si ves algo más que está mal corrígelo tu por favor. 15:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Cita #"Nos dispararon por todas partes, y nos estrellamos. Casi todos murieron o quedaron malheridos. Cuando empezaron a pasearse entre los malheridos, para rematarlos, perdí la esperanza y huí. Aún lo recuerdo": Desconozco si la cita es oficial, pero hay tres cosas incorrectas: Nos dispararon por todas partes, o sea que les dieron por todos los lugares del cuerpo? Malheridos dos veces, sugiero que lo cambies por heridos, más correcto. Si recuerdo el episodio, Cut dice Still hunts me, no I still remember it, por lo que debería traducirse por algo como Todavía me atormenta, o parecido. :La cita es la oficial del doblaje castellano... creo que ya discutimos sobre esto hace bastante tiempo. 14:32 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si es oficial no hay problema, pero no lo sabía porque pensé que a las que lo eran les ponías el audio jeje :) 14:49 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Digamos que me hacía pereza jaja. 20:40 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Axe (soldado clon) *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': AB, rápido, corto y completo *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Nomi Sunrider *'Nominado por': Goz *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Gracias a Gringoandres94 por el aviso y asesoramiento. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak # 00:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :El artículo mide 49,265 bytes. En la Wookiee mide 64,713 bytes. Evidentemente no está tan completo como pudiera estarlo, por lo que no cumpel con la regla 2, ni con la 8 (una introducción adecuada). El artículo en la Wookiee es FA, por lo que el de la Star Wars wiki debería traducirlo tal como es, pues así tendría un alto estándar de calidad que en este momento está lejos de tener.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:37 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Estoy de acuerdo, la calidad del artículo de Wookieepedia es mayor. 00:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :He ampliado la introducción como dice la norma 8 hasta una extensión que creo es apropiada. De todos modos, no entiendo bien el criterio de la norma 2, "estar bien escrito y detallado". Creo que este artículo está escrito de una forma medianamente coherentes y tiene los suficientes detalles. ¿Podriais indicarme cual es el criterio exactamente, y qué más se debe hacer con este artículo, en qué falla y qué hace al de Wookieepedia mejor? Gracias.GoZ 06:50 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Para empezar, en el artículo de Wookieepedia hay mucho más orden en la organización de las imágenes, no hay errores de redacción y la información está completamente compilada. 17:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::El criterio en artículos cuyo equivalente en la Wookiee es muy simple: ser idénticos. Debe tener una excelente redacción y presentación. Debe seguir el manual de estilo. Debe tener las imágenes pertinentes, no más. Para que el artículo de Nomi Sunrider sea AD, debe ser exactamente igual al de Nomi Sunrider en la Wookiee, nada más que en español. Casi todos los ADs de aquí son traducciones de FAs de la Wookiee; hay unos cuantos que son creaciones originales, pero éstos cumplen con todos los estándares elevados.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Exar Kun *'Nominado por': Goz *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Gracias a Gringoandres94 por el aviso y asesoramiento. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Lo he visto por encima, pero no tiene nada que ver con el artículo de la Wookieepedia que tiene mayor calidad y es ex-FA. Sugiero que se retire de las nominaciones. 02:16 15 sep 2010 (UTC) # Jedabak *'Comentarios' #No sé si he entendido la mecánica, pero, ¿tiene que ser como el de Wookieepedia para que sea destacado? Lo digo porque he intentado hacer algo distinto, mejor o peor. Pero distinto a lo ya hecho, aunque el personaje, obviamente, es el mismo y la información, por tanto, también.Francamente, edito por divertirme, y me recomendaron nominarlo. No es que tenga un interés especial en ello porque no llevo mucho en esto, pero realmente no creo que el mío sea de peor calidad. Pido que por favor se me aclare ese punto, me sería muy útil para futuras ocasiones. Muchas gracias.GoZ 06:31 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ::El artículo no está mal, lo que considero erróneo fue haberlo nominado y presentarlo como que era traducido de la Wookieepedia. Allá siempre se van a manejar todas las fuentes, y por lo tanto el contenido será mayor. Además, si en la Wookieepedia ya no es FA significa que hay material pendiente que todavía no está actualizado. Creo que lo más apropiado es en todo caso acercarse más al de la Wookieepedia. 14:36 15 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, yo colgué el cartel de "completo" para ese artículo en el marco de un proyecto que buscaba entre otras cosas completar y arreglar artículos relacionados con un hilo argumental concreto. Es decir, no tenía pensado ponerlo para destacado. Pero si se considera que le falta miga para tomarlo como tal, puedo volver a trabajar en él sin problema y pulirlo de sus defectos. De todos modos, consulto mucho Wookieepedia a la hora de editar, aunque no me gusta hacer una simple traducción. En cualquier caso, como he dicho, echaré un par de vistazos al artículo para adecuarlo más, con vuestros apuntes y sugerencias. GoZ 15:46 15 sep 2010 (UTC) :El artículo así como está tiene muchas carencias para ser considerado destacado. Como lo menciona Lord David, el de la Wookiee ya no es FA, así que aunque se traduzca el artículo a como está en la Wookiee, no podría ser AD aquí. Entiendo el deseo de GoZ de no hacer una traducción tal cual, pero en el caso de los FAs es importante que los artículos sean lo más parecidos posible al original de la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:37 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Darth Maladi *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': No Redlinks? That's odd *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :"Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente." Este es el octavo artículo que nominas. Ya te he comentado que esa regla existe por razones muy claras, y me has hecho caso retirando las nominaciones de varios artículos. No porque nomines muchos artículos estos van a ser revisados o aprobados más rápidamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Jeda, ¿crees que pudieras echarle un ojo? Es que en lo que he visto hasta ahora no he encontrado muchos errores y los que he visto los he corregido. 22:41 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Puedo echarle un ojo, pero dentro de semanas o meses. Hay muchos artículos que fueron nominados antes y por simple orden cronológico serán revisados primero cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Claro, como el pobre de Ozzik Sturn o la menospreciada Segunda Batalla de Geonosis... Bueno, respeto tu decisión, compadre. 01:16 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Duron Qel-Droma Nominado por: Usuario:Darth envidious FA en Wookieepedia: No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Make love and not war Intro #Lo primero, no mencionas que es un humano #"era primo de los famosos Ulic y Cay Qel-Droma": rebuscado #"Duron fue enviado por el Alto Consejo Jedi a la Gran Cacería, una misión para buscar y destruir terentateks, unos carnívoros viciosos que se alimentaban de sensibles a la Fuerza, junto con los caballeros Jedi Shaela Nuur y Guun Han Saresh": muy bien redactado, pero voltea el orden para que sea más coherente, Duron fue enviado por el ACJ a la GC junto a los Caballeros Jedi SN y GHS para buscar y destruir... eso mismo #"Entre Duron y Shaela había una amor prohibido": rebuscado, aunque apasionado "estaban clandestinamente enamorados": se entiende, pero suena muy truculento; opto por estaban enamorados en secreto #"estaban clandestinamente enamorados, los dos pasaron varios atardeceres": mala separación entre frases #"en los días que no eran destinados a una misión": puede reestructurarse #Enlaza Tatooine #"dónde": tilde innecesaria #"se creía que había aún terentateks": aún había #"después de que Guun Han abandonara a Shaela y a él en la pensión en la que estaban por haberse enamorado": casi imposible de comprender... vamos, esta parte es una tontería y se puede redactar con facilidad #"cayó al lado oscuro por la pena": nuevamente, incomprensible #Enlaza muerte #Enlaza Tumba de Naga Sadow #"el caballero Jedi Revan descubriría sus restos y vestimentas": Caballero Jedi en mayúscula, y es descubrió #"cuáles": nuevamente tilde innecesaria ::Has hecho un esfuerzo, se nota. :::Hecho, pero éste artículo es de cuando editaba mucho peor. ::::Quedan unas cuantas; por cierto, el artículo en Wookieepedia está nominado a FA... sería bueno que esperásemos a que terminaran y que luego añadieras los cambios y lo colocaras exactamente igual que al de allá ;) :::::Hecho. Nunca fue nominado a destacado, he visto la página y no está nominado. Ni lo han editado desde octubre. Celeste Morne *'Nominado por:' Usuario:Darkspider *'Proyecto:' Si, Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' *'FA en la Wookieepedia:' Si *'Resultado:' (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Beru Whitesun Lars *'Nominado por': Jedi Trastocat *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': **El artículo contiene prácticamente toda la información que contiene el de la Wookieepedia. Si creéis que le falta algo (no tengo ninguna experiencia en la nominación de AD), comentadlo e intentaré arreglarlo. Jedi Trastocat 10:59 8 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Resultado': (0 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor:' *'En contra:' *'Comentarios:' :Darth envidious attacks! #Quita la fecha de nacimiento si se necesita un referencia, es un error que cometieron los de Wookieepedia. #"Beru Whiteesun Lars, tatooiniana de nacimiento, fue la novia, y luego esposa, de Owen Lars y la mujer que crió a Luke Skywalker desde prácticamente el nacimiento de éste." ¿White'e'''sun? Sugiero que quites lo de novia y pongas solo esposa, pues tanta coma queda mal y confuso. #"en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y ellos se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino." Quedaría perfecto con una coma entre "oscuro de la Fuerza" y "y ellos se" #Referencia en la infobox que Beru forma parte de la Familia Lars y Whitesun. :Ésto es todo… de momento. '''Corregido'. Échale un vistazo y dime que ves :) --Jedi Trastocat 21:12 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Opiniones de Jedabak Viendo que esta nominación está activa, he aquí algunos comentarios: *''Intro'' #En la cita es "hacían", no "hacía" #"crió a Luke Skywalker desde prácticamente el nacimiento de éste": es un poco rebuscado, y no menciona "after the fall of the Galactic Republic" que sí está en la Wookiee. #"a la que visitaba a menudo en su granja de humedad": ¿de donde viene esto? #"el secuestro de la mad'r'''astra de Owen, Shmi Skywalker Lars, por parte de incursores tusken hizo que el hijo de Shmi Anakin Skywalker y su futura esposa Padmé Amidala aparecieran en la Granja Lars y Beru conociera a la pareja": la frase debería ser reestructurada para que sea más clara. Por ejemplo, 'incursores tusken secuestraron a Shmi Skywalker, la madrastra de Owen, un evento que llevó a Anakin Skywalker—hijo de Shmi—y su próxima esposa Padmé Amidala a la granja Lars' #"entregó al recién nacido Luke Skywalker al ya matrimonio": más fácil, 'a los Lars' #Falta la mención a Biggs Darklighter #"apañárselas": una palabra muy española que no se entiende bien en otras partes, deberías cambiarla por un verbo más común #Imperial va con mayúscula porque es un adjetivo referente al Imperio (es una cuestión de estilo que sin embargo es canónica) *''Vida temprana #"Mos Eisley, en Tatooine": sobra la coma #"gozaron": gozaban *''La familia Lars'' #"Su hermana Dama le acompañaría": acompañaba #"empezó a ir por su cuenta": mejor 'sola' #"no hubieran": habían #"Cliegg encontró en la joven Whitesun a una fuerte contrincante en discusiones, en las que se defendía despreocupadamente contra el «viejo Cliegg"»: se entiende que su relación era agresiva, pero en realidad no era así: la Wookiee menciona que discutían pero amablemente y sin afán de molestar. Además no se usan las comillas «», sino " *Continuará. Un comentario general es que en varios lugares el artículo cambia mucho la información de la Wookiee; no es malo abundar un poco más en los detalles, pero es importante no omitir nada (como lo de Biggs Darklighter) y mantener más o menos las frases como están ordenadas en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:46 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Say AY-OH for Beru Cita #"ella tenía palabras de apoyo": brindaba resulta un verbo más apropiado para el caso #Sugiero azulear tanto el citado como la fuente Intro #"Beru Whiteesun Lars, tatooiniana de nacimiento": puede reestructurarse #"el nacimiento de éste": recomiendo sustituir la frase por su nacimiento #"la que visitaba a menudo": un poco rebuscado, visitaba frecuentemente quedaría mejor #"Poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, el secuestro de la madastra de Owen, Shmi Skywalker Lars, por parte de incursores tusken": el argumento de la redacción se pierde, te sugiero usar punto y coma (;) o emplear el código &mdash; #"el hijo de Shmi Anakin Skywalker": sustituye 'Shmi' por 'ella' y coloca una coma después #"su futura esposa Padmé Amidala": no estoy en contra del enunciado, pero a ciencia cierta es un factor irrelevante para la introducción #"al ya matrimonio": rebuscado #"la caída de su padre Anakin en el lado oscuro": la conversión de... al lado oscuro #"Ellos se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino": ¿quiénes? Además, un conector antes de la oración quedaría muy bien: ejemplo, En consecuencia, Beru y Owen se convirtieron en los tutores legales de su sobrino #"cuando él pudiera apañárselas sin su ayuda": puede mejorarse #"no hubo tiempo para cumplir la promesa": fue una acción directa de Owen, ¿por qué señalarlo desde una perspectiva transparente? Di que él no pudo cumplir su promesa #"La búsqueda imperial del droide con los planos robados al Imperio": igualmente que con los esponsales de Amidala, este hecho resulta poco importante para la introducción. Sin embargo, como su muerte fue a causa de la búsqueda de los planos de la EM1, puedes redactar una mejor sucesión de los eventos sin desviar la estructura del artículo #"les llevó a los Lars y la pareja murió a manos de los soldados de las arenas imperiales por orden del propio Darth Vader": los errores son evidentes ::Esto va por ahora. Aprendiz Oscuro Nominado por: Darth envidious FA en Wookieepedia: No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': En Wookieepedia no se hizo FA por la razón de que había que referenciar la altura (hecho) y a que el nominador no trabajó en el artículo. Esas dos objeciones no están en el artículo, el cual el trabajado yo mismo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' A solid article for a rather mediocre game Cita #"Has sido creado a semejanza de un hombre muerto, has heredado sus aptitudes, pero también sus fallos": después de muerto sugiero un punto, y también falta el punto de cierre al final de la cita Intro #"un humano varón": sugiero reemplazarlo por "un humano" #"Siguiente a la muerte de Marek": eh...? #"para tomar el lugar de Marek": reemplaza Marek por un sinónimo #"los recuerdos de Marek a un lado de los suyos": rebuscado #"perder los sentimientos de su plantilla": rebuscado "olvidar los sentimientos de su plantilla": sigue siendo rebuscado; hablar de su plantilla suena estúpido #"fue capturado por la alianza": A''vengers... digo, ''A''lianza ::Esto va hasta ahora. Ah, por cierto: '''Screw TFU!' ::Hecho. :::Qurda una. :::Hecho. #"el fallecido aprendiz del Lord Sith Darth Vader, fue parte del esfuerzo de Vader": no se entiende #"ejemplos de recuerdos": puede mejorarse #"fallaron cumpliendo las expectativas de una madera u otro" #"debido a defectos o a que sucumbieron a los sentimientos de Marek": rebuscado y hasta subjetivo... bueno, este último es el gran defecto de Lucas y de su perrito Blackman. ::Quedan cinco. Voy a paso lento pero contento ;) Batalla de Carkoon *'Nominado por': Skenar *'Proyecto': Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Trilogía Original (no Imperio o Rebelión) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': El artículo es actualmente un Artículo Bueno, pero considerando que tiene casi 18.000 bytes (estuve viendo Artículos Destacados y tienen más o menos esa cantidad algunos) y que, en mi opinión, está muy bien organizado y tiene toda la información que podría tener, quizás merezca ser también AD. Tengo una duda en este caso: si el artículo "asciende" a AD, ¿deja de ser considerado como AB? ¿O conserva ambos "títulos"? Y en la lista de artículos de su WikiProyecto, ¿se borra el hecho de que una vez fue AB? *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Resultado': (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Muchos ABs han sido escalados a ADs, es algo más o menos común si los ABs son muy completos y de gran tamaño. En ese caso dejaría de ser un AB y se convertiría en AD, no podría ser ambos a la vez. En el Wikiproyecto se informaría que fue AB pero que después se convirtió en AD, pero se consideraría que el proyecto creó ambos: un AB y un AD (que son el mismo, pero como hay tiempo de por medio y una evolución en el artículo, es correcto).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC)